I Am
by Octoballs
Summary: I had to follow up on my Dudesons story atleast once. Jukka X OC. Rated M for Smut/Yaoi/Etc


Had to do it. Just couldn't leave my Dudesons all alone...it needed a follow-up.

This is the last day or so of our dear Aleksey's alleged pregnancy.

There will be smut!

-

"Jukka,"Aleksey whined, "come help me up!" The blond came to his ebony-haired friend's rescue and lifted him from the couch. Aleksey wrapped his arms around Jukka's tanned neck. Jukka bit his lip and thought about the week before...

-

Jukka was yanked into the dark cave called Aleksey's room by the room's occupant. One Dudeson was pulled flush against the shorter, pregnant one. A lump smaller then his gestational growth, but definately not small, was pressed to his leg.

"Holy shit Alek.." he moaned as the black-nailed fingers slid into his pants. The warm hand slowly wrapped around his length, fisting him tightly. The blond moaned into Aleksey's mouth as he fused their lips together.

"I want you so bad Jukka..." the shorter male breathed into his ear, elliciting a shiver. The tanned man gently stroked Aleksey's bear stomach before reaching down and cupping his balls. His strong hands gently worked the noisy emo over the edge.

Almost instantly did he thank the Gods that his friend was horny. Alek was down on his knees, sucking him like some highschool cheerleader. The muscle in his mouth swirled over the head of Jukka's blatent erection ever so slowly.

The blond Dudeson had never been so aroused in his life.

-

"Jukka, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, no." Jukka laughed as he caught onto Aleksey's murmering.

"HP said we were all going to the beach, get into your damn trunks!" the goth ordered like a true mommy. Jukka smiled at him and thought about the week before last.

-

"Oh! God! Jukka!" Alek moaned as Jukka pounded deep into his loins through his behind, hands working male and female parts on the gothic boy's body. The paler man was against a wall holding his stomach with one hand and bracing his forehead against the wall with his other. He was moaning louder with every thrust his friend made.

The phone in Jukka's pants, which were just held up and unzipped, screamed Fuck The World by Turbonegro as he recieved a call. He did the dumbest thing.

He answered it.

"Ngh..Hello?" Alek's moans faded into little breaths.

"Hey, it's Bam," Fucking little american, "Just making sure you're ready for us to get there, we're at the airport in Germany."

"Mhm...Yeah, we're ready.."

"You okay over there, man?"

"Oh!" Alek yelped softly as Jukka gave a little extra kick in his thrust.

"Heh, yeah.." the blond smirked as he answered, "just fucking."

"Shit! Sorry to interupt!" And Bam hung up.

"You're an ass." Aleksey moaned as Jukka pumped his male appendage.

"I'm up Alek's ass right now, leave a message at the beep...Beep!" Jukka's thrust became rough as he said the last 'beep'. Aleksey finally let out a guttural cry of release and came the female way, onto Jukka's cupped fingers. Jukka came deep inside of his pregnant friend,ending their second round of the night.

-

Jukka and Alek were in the very back of Albert, the group's oldschool ambulance, all dressed in swimming attire. Jarppi in his plain red trunks, HP in his blue ones, Jarno was in a tshirt and black swimtrunks. Jukka was in a red speedo, his sexy phisique revealed. Poor Aleksey wore black swimtrunks and a hoody, extremely shy about his condition.

"Dude, why are you in a hoody?" Bam asked the black-haired boy under the beach umbrella. This was the last time someone would ask him about the jacket.

Alek threw a shoe at Bam and got him in the face.

"Leave my fucking hoody alone!!!"

Jukka came to the hormonal man's aid, dragging Bam off to talk.

"Dude, he's pregnant...some fucker left him all alone. He's really shy about it."

"Are you like..for shit?"

"Would I lie to you about that?" Jukka glowered, "Alek's having twin girls. We're naming them Eeva and Kaari."

"Oh...shit, I gotta go say something.."

"Good idea man." and with that, dearest Bam ran off.

-

Aleksey giggled softly as Jukka kissed his neck, his lips softy and gentle against his soft pale skin.

"J-Jukka..stop..." Alek held his swollen stomach,"it's time." Those words hit the blond like a ton of bricks. Alek was going to deliver. Now.

The twins were coming soon. The five men were going to be caretakers of two little girls. The epiphany dawned on the tanned Dudeson as he realized responsibility would have to be taken of two precious lives.

Jukka got up and lifted the lightweight into his muscled arms. Aleksey let out a moan of pain soon enough.

"Jarppi! Team Alpha Wolf Lighting Blitz!!!!!!!!" Jukka called, the ridiculous plan name echoed off the walls and all Dudesons assembled. The fived men squeezed into Albert and drove to the nearest hospital.

By the time they'd reached the hospital, Aleksey was letting out reluctant, agonized whimpers of obvious pain. Jukka gently held his hand as the contractions came closer together and more intense.

-

As Alek slept, Jukka held Kaari and Jarno held Eeva. They both looked exactly like Aleksey and his girly features. Kaari had the same white skin as him, but Eeva was a tad tanner, probably mimicking the father...whorever the dark-haired german was.

"They're so cute..."Jarppi whispered and he took Eeva into his arms.

HP reached for Kaari and recieved no baby, for Jukka was so amazed by the teeny being, he didn't anyone else to hold her. Or Eeva for that matter, but she was already being passed about the quartet of men.

The twins felt as thought they belonged to Jukka, like they were his. He loved them.

Like they were his own.

Epilouge -

"But Daaadd!!!"

"No."

"Why can't I date Eric?!"

Jukka pinched the bridge of his nose, "Because he's not worth it."

"He is too!" Eeva argued, Kaari rolled her crystaline blue eyes at her sister.

"Eric Raab is soooo not worth it."

"See! She knows what she's saying! Thank you Kaari!"

"Tristian Margera is."


End file.
